Typically, disposable diapers and pants are narrower in portions that cover the crotch of the wearer as compared with other portions that are wound around the waist of the wearer. In order to form narrow portions, the whole cloth web needs to be trimmed substantially. The trimmed portions are discarded, thus wasting the material, which increases the cost and is also not desirable in view of the environmental conservation. For example, the production method of the first patent document below is a method for reducing the portion of the web to be discarded.
First Patent Document: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-102777 (ABSTRACT)